Blinded
by Sake Bottle Swing
Summary: A scene between Felix and Piers after Felix falls asleep underneath a tree. Shounen ai, PiersFelix coupling.


Blinded

Hello, all you shiny, happy people! It's time for me to do another fic. Music is such an inspiration for me, I've decided that I'm gonna do some short fics titled with song titles! This one's "Blinded" by Third Eye Blind…just loosely based on it, that's all. Shounen-ai warning-this one's only a chapter, don't worry.

All right, muses, disclaimer time! Felix, you're a tenor! Piers, take bass! Ivan, you'll be a countertenor! And Garet sings soprano!

Garet: why am I the one who can sing soprano? (grumbles)

(Four part harmony) VenusDjinn31 does not own Golden Sun. Although it's always one of her dreams, it will never be that way, it seems.

Blinded

_When I see you_

_It's like I'm staring down the sun_

_And I'm blinded_

Felix felt that way each time he stared into Piers' eyes. Those golden orbs, exactly the color of sunlight, eyes that held so much radiance and light. Felix hated his eyes-they were dark brown, the color of mud. Or "earth" as his mother kindly reminded him every time he looked into a mirror or pond and grumbled. But he could never tell or even show Piers his weakness for him. Piers was his best friend, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship with a relationship.

He lay underneath the shade of a tree in the late afternoon. The air around Felix was warm and moist; small zephyrs caressed his clothing like a lover. The sky was tinged a brilliant yellow, with shades of orange swirled in. A shaft of golden sunlight fell across his hand.1 This was the one time of day when the sun lived up to its name of "Golden"-for most of the day it was an intense white light.

The sunlight made Felix drowsy. He slipped back and forth between sleep, his mind entertaining forbidden fantasies with his love. The two of them, entwined in each other like two vines curling round an arbor…their touch intimate, powerful, striking and yet soft at the same time.

The air was sweetly perfumed by the blossoms of various flowers. They mingled with the sunlight to form an aphrodisiac of a scent. He inhaled deeply and continued to play in his mind.

Somewhere, a long way off, he thought he smelled salt water.

Piers had been looking for Felix for quite some time. When he was not at his house or with any of his friends, Piers knew to look for him outside. Felix, he knew, liked to spend a good portion of his time in the outdoors. He thought better when not confined between four walls and a roof.

When Piers came across the Venus adept he was sleeping. He stopped and studied the man for a moment.

Felix had never been one to spend long hours whacking away at a post with a sword. As a result, he was of a slight build, but one that served him well. The strength within his limbs came from a different physiological source than muscle. Piers suspected he drew his strength from the earth itself. His movements in battle were so graceful, so precise, they achieved the same strength brute force did.

The sunlight fell on Felix's hair when Piers found him. The way the light reflected off of it, his normally deep brown hair was colored a dazzling gold. And how soft it looked…despite the fact that Piers had never once seen Felix attempt to tame his wild mane of hair, (except tie it back) it always looked softer than silk. He longed to reach out and stroke it…though he would never admit it to anyone, he often dreamed of untying the strings that held Felix's hair back and running his fingers through it.

_A halo,_ thought Piers. _The halo of my angel of the earth._

Piers was snapped from his rapture by the sound of Felix's voice. He heard a soft groan escaped the adept's lips that sent a shiver down Piers' spine.

It was his own name…accompanied by a slight moan as Felix tossed in his sleep.

"Piers…oh, please…no, stop…no, don't stop…I…oh…"

Piers shivered. His name-he heard it over and over again as Felix dreamed. _What are you dreaming of, my angel? Are you dreaming the same things I'm thinking?_

He longed to reach out and touch him. He longed to show him that it was alright, he felt the same way. But he didn't. He was content to watch his love dream and whisper his name.

Once the talking stopped, Piers knew Felix was skirting the edges of consciousness. Gently, he reached out to him…

Judging by the sunlight when he woke up, Felix had only been asleep for about a half an hour. Even in that short period of time, though, they sky had changed dramatically. The sun was a deeper gold, and the sunlight had moved across to his other hand. The sky was no longer a light gold; instead it blazed with passionate pinks and oranges, with just a tinge of purple along a few scattered clouds.

The movement of the sun was not what had awoken Felix. It was the arrival of a certain person-a certain Adept he had been dreaming about.

"Felix?"

He awoke with a start. He looked up to see Piers lightly touching his cheek and smiling warmly.

_It's like I'm staring down the sun…I'm blinded._

If Felix had ever thought Piers' eyes were beautiful, they were positively dull compared with this moment. They blazed in the fading light of the afternoon sun, but not because of the descending star. There was something else-an emotion captured in Piers' eyes that made him positively radiant.

He soon began thinking of exactly how beautiful Piers was. This was an ironic thought, seeing as Piers looked more masculine than he did anyway. His body was strong and muscular from long days out working on the sea and from recent battles. And his hair was the color of the ocean in the midday sun-brilliant, sparkling cerulean. More beautiful than the sky. Though he kept his hair at least partially pulled back at all times, Felix wondered how Piers would look with his hair down…while he ran his fingers through it.

"Felix?"

"Piers? What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"You weren't at home or with our friends. I thought you'd be out here, thinking. And this is your favorite tree, no?"

Felix groaned. His love of earth had gained him a reputation for seeking out trees. Many of the people of Vale swore he'd left an outline of himself against it from leaning on it so much.

"Alright, you got me. What do you want?"

Piers frowned slightly. He wished sometimes that Felix's tone wasn't always quite so accusatory.

"Aren't friends allowed to see each other?"

Felix blushed. _He looks so cute when he pouts like that._ "Er…yes, by all means, but…what I'm saying is, well, uh, you uh…kind of startled me."

_He's so cute when he blushes like that. _"Cat got your tongue?" Piers smirked as he sat down next to Felix.

_Why did he have to go and sit next to me? _Felix's breath caught in his throat as Piers sat down next to him and brushed his shoulder against him lightly. "The sky's beautiful, isn't it?" mused Piers as he gazed towards the heavens.

"Yeah, it is," murmured Felix, wishing he could say something more poetic. Or at least more intelligent. His hand lightly touched Piers', and he decided not to move it.

_Why did he have to go and touch my hand? _Piers' mind was racing. Come to think of it, so was his heart. His whole body was rushing, full-speed, into something he didn't know. The tension in the air was tangible. He gazed at Felix's eyes, which were half-lidded, as though he were about to sleep again.

Piers leaned ever so slightly against Felix. He heard his friend gasp lightly. Smirking, his arms encircled Felix's waist as he gave him the kind of look that said _I know everything you're thinking right now._

"How did you know?" breathed Felix.

"You talk in your sleep, my dear," replied Piers, lost in Felix's eyes.

Felix blushed crimson. "I wish you hadn't heard that."

"Whyever not? Whatever you were dreaming, it sounded sexy. What were, exactly, you thinking?"

Without saying a word, Felix reached up to Piers' head and untied the band that held his hair back. Long, aquamarine locks tumbled down the Lemurian's head and framed his handsome face. Felix pulled closer to his love and tangled his fingers in his hair. In response, Piers reached around Felix's head and removed the string that held back his deeply brown hair. The silky strands were heaven between his fingers.

"I love you," murmured Piers as he fingered Felix's hair.

"What?" asked Felix coyly, having heard him perfectly well.

"I love you," repeated Piers, louder this time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Say that again?"

"I love you!" growled Piers as he pulled Felix tightly against him and let one hand play along his stomach. "And if you ask me again, you little minx, I'll have to take action against you."

Felix smirked, knowing that sooner or later he would ask again.

Their lips met as their embrace tightened. Felix's petal-soft lips met against Piers' slightly rougher, slightly firmer ones. The heat they felt radiating from each other was electrifying. They loved the friction between their torsos as they kissed passionately, without restraint. Their tongues danced in each others' mouths, heightening the sensuality.

Felix broke away from the kiss to gasp, "Piers, I want more."

"More?" Piers kissed up and down his neck, nibbling and licking the skin he bit.

"I'll show you what I was dreaming about."

Felix felt Piers break from his neck and move his face so it was but an inch away from his.

His lover opened his eyes. Those brilliant, luminous eyes.

And he was blinded.

Yay! More shounen-ai! Please read and review, I'd love you forever!

1 as I wrote this sentence, there was sunlight falling across my right hand. Freaky…


End file.
